Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method of an article recognition system comprising a high-level controller, lower-level controllers connected to the higher-level controller, read/write heads, and a data carrier which is to be counted on a moving article and which has a memory integrated therewith and loaded with identification data of the article.